warriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Donleavy I
: Donleavy, or sometimes referred to as Donleavy the First was a black and white tom with copper eyes. He was an old loner that was the founder of Donleavy's Clan. The tom, alongside his mate, Aoibheann, and very young son, Séamus, were the first cats to organise a network of cats in a simple structure. : Donleavy passed away from an illness he supposedly suffered from for many years. In death, he managed to create a sub-Clan out of his growing family group that by then had expanded to a few more families joining. He was remembered every so often and some of his descendants are named after him in his honour. Description Appearance : Donleavy was a medium-sized tom who was quite bulky in his prime years, however, as he aged he became skinner. He was more muscle than fat and held himself with a certain amount of arrogance that said 'yeah, I'm a leader and what are you going to do about that?'. He was covered in scars from numerous fights including a large gash spanning from his chin down the length of his underside. Donleavy also had a partially missing ear because of his fights and the other was covered in nicks as well. : He was a black and white cat with the white markings being primarily on his face, chest, front legs and back paws. He had dark copper eyes that shone brightly in the light. Donleavy's nose and paw pads were a very dark grey and he had numerous missing whiskers and some cracked teeth. His teeth were stained a rotten yellow and were rotten in most places from a long life of little care. Character : He was a true hardass, a cat hardened by an obviously tough life full of battles and struggles. Donleavy had a reputation amongst many other cats from his time and earned a certain level of respect by the time he decided to create his Clan. The tom's attitude, which was likely brought upon by his hard upbringing, allowed him to become a very good leader in the sense of his family and the other cats could protect themselves and be able to hunt very well. It was a part of his goal to make sure his own kin would survive because that was what he was raised to do - survive. : Abilities : If it wasn't already obvious, Donleavy was a skilled fighter and an adequate hunter as well. His tough upbringing forced him to be able to learn quickly and adapt to survive. As he grew up and bulked up, the tom became a very quick enemy to many surrounding cats as he was often seen to be a threat to their territories and homes. While he wasn't like that, Donleavy took pride in knowing that he had some sort of effect on the resident cats and by the time he created his Clan it was well established that he should not be messed with. His fighting style relied heavily on his size and bulk to overpower others and his hunting style was basic enough that it was quick to learn and teach to younger cats quickly. Biography Backstory : Pedigree Mate: ::Aoibheann: Deceased; Residence unknown Son: ::Séamus: Deceased; Residence unknown Children: ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residences unknown Grandsons: ::Cormac: Deceased; Residence unknown ::Guinevere: Deceased; Residence unknown Granddaughter: ::Keane: Deceased; Residence unknown Great-Grandson: ::Gilligan: Deceased; Residence unknown Great-Granddaughter: ::Unnamed cat: Deceased; Residence unknown Great-Great Grandson: ::Varik: Deceased; Residence unknown 3rd Great Grandson: ::Donleavy II: Deceased; Residence unknown 4th Great Grandson: ::Donleavy III: Deceased; Residence unknown Decendants: ::Mitchell: Living ::Anttail: Living ::Barleyclaw: Living ::Raynor: Living Relationships Family Séamus : Love Interests Aoibheann : Trivia * Donleavy established his 'Clan' quite a few years before the modern Clans. This shown because his descendant, Mitchell, was born in the very late 1890s, on the cusp of the 1900s. * Coop likes to think that his chronic illness was something similar to Asthma. Images Life Pixels